1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting device, a method of fabricating the same, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting device, as a self-emissive device, has wide viewing angles and excellent contrast. Also, the organic light-emitting device has fast response time, high brightness, and low operating voltage.
An organic light-emitting device may include an anode and a hole transport layer, an emission layer, an electron transport layer, and a cathode, which are sequentially disposed on the anode. Herein, the hole transport layer, the emission layer, and the electron transport layer are organic thin films that are formed of organic compounds.
The driving principle of the organic light-emitting device is as follows. When applying different voltages to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emission layer through the hole transport layer, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the emission layer through the electron transport layer. The holes and electrons are recombined in the emission layer to generate excitons. Light is generated when the excitons are changed from an excited state to a ground state.